BanjoKazooie: Journey To Spiral Mountain
by Banjo Babe
Summary: The story of Banjo-Kazooie told in an alternate universe style, with them being humans. Eighteen year old Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo must go save Tooty from the clutches of Gruntilda. Changed the rating down to T!


**Chapter One**

**Welcome to my first Banjo-Kazooie fanfiction. It's not my first time writing fanfiction, although has been awhile… Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first chapter of this little story.**

**(I don't own anything to do with Banjo-Kazooie)**

The sun brightly shone through the blue curtains that could only attempt to hold back the rays of light. The light hit every corner in what was a dark room, stirring the eighteen year old boy that lied in the bed within the room. He slowly opened his tightly shut eyes lids to reveal his blue eyes. He yawned, sat up and stretched his arms. He looked over at the clock which read 6:12 A.M. He had three more minutes to sleep in before he had to face the oncoming day.

"Great.. I didn't sleep past my alarm clock… It's going to be one of those days…" He mumbled to himself as he got out of be to get dressed for school. Whenever this boy has woken before his alarm clock, he takes it as a sign his body knows something bad is going to happen that day. None of his classmates had believed him when he had this feeling last time. Later that night his parents perished from within the exploding flames of a head on car crash.

He walked over to his four drawer bureau, opening the first drawer to pick out his white button up shirt as part of his school uniform. On top of his bureau, there were multiple pictures. There was one of him and a six year girl with pigtails and another with an older girl with short orangey red hair. In between those two pictures, there was a bigger picture with the small girl from the other picture, but there was also an older man and woman with the two. The picture was taken in front of the boy's big blue house. The picture was at least two years old. The big blue house is now inhabited by another joyous family, while the boy and the two girls from the pictures are living in a two room apartment.

The boy finished getting on his school uniform which included a white button up short sleeve shirt, a red tie, brown pants, a black belt and matching black dress shoes. He felt like he was going to work more than going to school. Although he lived in a small town, their school system was top-notch. He walked out of his bedroom and into the small bathroom across the hall. He let the girls have the master bedroom with the attached bathroom. He didn't mind have to walk across the hall. When he got inside, he turned on the light and shut the door. He looked at his tired reflection in the medium sized oval mirror that hung on the off white wall. He turned on the faucet and cupped his hands to let them fill with water. He splashed the water onto his face and ran his wet fingers through his soft dark brown hair. He didn't care if the water droplets fell onto his shirt, he could just put on another one. He took a hand towel off of the rack attached to the wall and wiped his face of the water. He used this as a little refresher to face the day and ignore the feeling in his gut. He took his yellow electronic tooth brush out of the small cup that holds it along with the toothpaste tube. The brunette held the tube to the bristles of the tooth brush and pushed out a light blue paste that reeked of mint. He thoroughly brushed his teeth, spat it into the sink, brushed his tongue, swished water around his mouth, spat that out and proceeded to wipe his mouth with the hand towel. As he walked out of the small bathroom into the hall, the eighteen year old was attacked with a hug from the small six year old from the pictures.

"Good morning, big brother!" The small girl joyfully said to him.

"Good morning, Tooty." He said back to her, a soft smile forming on his face. He got down on one knee and put his over-sized hands on her little shoulders. "Now are you sure you're going to be alright with Kazooie and me leaving so early?" Due to him being part of the student council, he had to drive to school early this morning for a meeting before school started. Kazooie, the orangy red haired girl from the other picture, decided to go with him since if she decided to sleep in, she'd have to deal with the ignorant underclassmen on the bus. Banjo had been feeling uneasy about leaving his little sister home alone for even longer than he normally had to. Since Tooty is only six, she is still in elementary school, 2nd grade to be exact. Her bus gets to their apartment complex at 7:50 and her class starts at 8:30. Classes at the High School start at 7:45, so the two usually leave at 7:25 to get there on time. Although today, they have to leave at 6:45 to make it in time for the meeting at 7:00.

"I'll be fine, big brother." She smiled at him, "Just don't forget about my birthday next week! I'm going to be seven!" She exclaimed happily, her smile growing.

"I know, Tooty, you're growing up so fast."

Kazooie then walked out of the bedroom, wearing the girl school uniform which included a short sleeve white button up shirt, a loose red bow around her neck, a short brown skirt, black knee socks and brown shoes. Since their entire school system is a private district, Tooty was wearing the girl elementary school uniform. She wore a short sleeved brown button up dress with a big tight red bow around her neck, with matching red bows holding her pigtails, white tights, and black shoes.

"Banjo, it's almost time to go." Kazooie said to the brunette boy. Banjo stood up and looked at her, "Okay." He turned one more final time to Tooty, "Be careful, don't use the stove, make sure all the lights are off when you leave and don't talk to anyone you don't know." He said to in a stern tone he uses to let her know when he is being serious. "Okay, big brother!" She said up to him, hugging his legs. He patted her head, and when she had let go, he grabbed his keys off the table and put his hand on the doorknob. He turned around looking at her saying good-bye to Kazooie. Banjo then got that weird feeling again.

"Be safe…" He whispered before he finally opened the door and walked out, but left it open for Kazooie to follow.

Banjo stood at his locker, getting his books out for his first couple of classes. It had been just a week since school started up again. He was finally a senior this year; he was going to graduate at the end of this year. He had looked forward to that day for the longest time, it was his day for his parents to be eternally proud of him. Ever since they died, he no longer cared about that day. He didn't even know if he would pass all of classes this year. When his parents died during finals week of last year, he had to have the truancy officer come to his house everyday to get him to go to school. He was only able to pass all of his classes due to his amazing grades all year since he completely bombed all seven of his finals. He had a secret fear for this year that he'd snap and stop doing all of his duties as a student, student council member and as a brother. Since his sister was wrapped up in her own depression of her parents gone, he had to be strong and comfort her during the day, while at night he'd wallow in his own depression.

He hated how depressed he had been lately, and he was sure it was getting on Kazooie's nerves but she surprisingly never got on his case about it. Banjo really wasn't being his normal sweet-hearted self. He just simply floated through life trying to get through it all.

Banjo was knocked out of his thoughts when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see a skinny pale guy with long red scraggy hair and a goatee forming on his chin. Banjo had never seen him before.

"Hey, do you happen know where room T216 is?" The red head said to Banjo.

"Its actually my first class, I can take you there." Banjo replied, observing the guy. The guy smirked and nodded his head. "Thanks man," he held out a boney, pale hand. "The name's Mumbo." Banjo took his hand and shook it. "Banjo." Mumbo laughed. "Banjo? Like the instrument? That's pretty cool, man." Banjo started to form a smile on his face. "I guess so." Mumbo looked at him with a soft smile.

"I'm an exchange student from Cliff Top. I had no idea class started last week, but luckily the secretary, Brentilda I think her name is, understood. Kind of been tough lately living on my own, no parents, you know?" He casted his gaze down, but then picked up his head, flashing a big smile. "I don't let it get me down though. I just have to look towards the future." Banjo stared at the red head, suddenly feeling an admiration towards him. It was almost a feeling of envy. He wished he could just suck up his depression and move on.

During lunch Banjo walked over to his usual table where just him and Kazooie sit, but this time he had Mumbo with him. The two sat down across from Kazooie. She looked up from her food and was startled by the skinny pale boy.

"Who the fuck is this?" She said to Banjo, pointing at Mumbo, while he examined the school food. Banjo sighed and said, "This is Mumbo. He is an exchange student from Cliff Top." When Mumbo heard his name, he looked up. Kazooie looked at him with a slight disgust on her face. "You're really creepy, dude. Your face is practically just a fuckin' skull."

"Kazooie!" Banjo yelled at her.

"No, no, it's fine; I will ignore your squawky friend over there." Mumbo said in monotone.

"Squawky?" Kazooie yelled at him.

"Yes, squawky, like a bird that never shuts up."

"Are you comparing me to a bird?"

"Yes."

Banjo let out a big sigh, hoping that Kazooie won't launch across the table to beat Mumbo to a pulp. Kazooie noticed his distress and let it go for the time being.

"So who exactly are you?" Kazooie asked Mumbo.

"I already told you, Kazooie. He is an exchange student from Cliff Top." Banjo said to her for the second time. "Cliff Top? Where the hell is that?" She asked the boney red head. "Cliff Top is located within Isle O' Hags." He responded naturally.

"…Where the hell is Isle O' Hags?"

"I've heard of it before, it has a pretty nice college there. Not to mention it's huge." Banjo told Kazooie. "So where do you live now, Mumbo?"

"In some apartment complex; I've tried asking around about it and all I know that it's the only one in Spiral Mountain." Mumbo responded.

"Oh, we live there too." Banjo smiled at the redhead. "What room number do you have?"

"I believe room 234.."

"Ah, okay. That's on the second floor. We live in room number 324, the floor right above."

"Great. Not only does this creeper go to our school, he lives right below us too." Kazooie grunted purposely loud enough for Mumbo to hear.

"We can also give you lifts back and forth since we drive to school." Banjo said happily. Kazooie took note of how much he was smiling from just being with this guy. A hint of jealousy waded up inside of her. Why couldn't he be this happy when he's with her? She never once told him to suck it up since his parents died; she always showed more kindness towards him. Sure, she couldn't fully stop her sarcastic comments, but that's just how she was. Her bitchy self probably would've already made some kind of mean comment already, but she didn't want disrupt Banjo's happiness.

The final bell of the day rang and the students filed out the classrooms to their lockers. The hallways were like a sea of so many waves of people, and just like the sea, to be able to get through you had to shove the waves in your way. Kazooie lead the group of three through the crowds, shoving anyone who got in her way.

"Is it okay for chicken legs to be doing that?" Mumbo asked Banjo.

"Even if it was, she'd do it anyway. That's Kazooie for you." Banjo responded to the pale boy.

They finally reached the doors of the school leading to the student parking lot. Banjo led them to a blue pickup truck. He got in the drivers side of the truck, and Kazooie got in passenger seat. Mumbo got in the back seat that hardly had any room.

"Kazooie, pull your seat up so he has room." Banjo told the orangey red haired girl. She normally had her seat all the way back and it reclined a good ways down. Not wanting to upset Banjo, she fixed her seat so Mumbo had some room.

"I don't know why he just couldn't sit behind you but whatever."

Banjo took off from the school parking lot and onto the road, taking a turn into the direction of their apartment complex. Banjo and Mumbo had a small conversation about their classes while Kazooie tried to block them out. She just stared out the window, waiting to get home. She then heard Banjo let out a laugh. She slowly turned her head to see him with a big grin on his face. She couldn't help but have a small smile on her face. She then joined in on the conversation, and all three of them were laughing.

Banjo turned onto the road that held their apartment complex, still laughing. Kazooie and Mumbo were laughing too, but heard Banjo's laugh fade suddenly. Kazooie looked over at Banjo to see his eyes full of worry and looked in front of them. In front of their apartment complex there were several police cars and police men. Banjo parked the car and hopped out of the car, and ran toward the front doors. He busted through the doors, ignoring the police yelling at him that he can't go in. Kazooie and Mumbo followed him, and ran after him going up the stairs. Banjo ran up the stairs to the third floor, busted through the door to the hallway. He saw what he dreaded in front of him. There were two police men in front of his open door, talking to their neighbor. He ran to his door and looked inside to see police men searching the apartment. He turned to his neighbor.

"Bottles, what the fuck is going on!" He yelled at him.

"Your sister was kidnapped!" The man named Bottles exclaimed to Banjo. "She was outside waiting for her bus, and some lady just took her! I saw it all through my window." Banjo clutched him by the collar of his shirt. The police immediately grabbed him to try and pry him off. "Then why the fuck didn't you go down there and save me sister?"

"I…I didn't know if she had ill intentions or not…" He said nervously to him. Banjo clutched harder to his shirt. "You probably didn't think your fat ass could make it down those three flights of stairs." He let go of the older man and shrugged the police off of him. Kazooie and Mumbo ran into the hall after dealing with getting past the police in the stairs. Banjo slumped against the wall of the hallway and slid down to the ground. Kazooie looked at Bottles.

"Tooty was the one they keep talking about that was kidnapped, wasn't she?" She said to him. Bottles only nodded. Kazooie turned to Mumbo. "Tooty is his six year old sister." Mumbo walked over to Banjo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, don't worry, they'll find her soon."

Banjo snapped his head to look over his shoulder and up at Mumbo. "Don't talk so calmly to me, Mumbo! You don't understand! I promised my parents that if anything were to happen to them, I'd look after her! Now they're dead and Tooty was kidnapped!" He screamed at Mumbo. Mumbo stepped back from him. "Yeah, that's right; you're not the only one with dead parents! My parents are dead and so are Kazooie's!"

"Banjo…Shut up." Kazooie said sternly to him. Mumbo stood there with a blank look on his face, just staring at Banjo. Banjo then stood up and looked at Bottles and the police.

"Any leads on who it was?" He asked them, his eyes pleading them to tell him anything.

"By the ways that Mr. Mole here described her, we think its Gruntilda. She's famous for kidnapping little girls and taking them to unknown places to use them as prostitutes to older men to make a quick buck. We have never been able to catch her. We did find a girl who was kidnapped by her. Whenever we asked her questions about it, she'd just flinch and scream. About three days after she was found and brought back to her family, she committed suicide." One of the police men told Banjo.

"…My little sister…is going to be used as a fucking prostitute?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Any idea on a certain location she hides?"

"We have gotten many leads that she lives within the mountain in the center of town. No one has ever dared to try and find her though since, well you know, it's a very dangerous mountain. Not to mention who knows what she'd do if she found you." Said the other policeman. Banjo sighed and the policemen came out of the apartment.

"I think we're done here. There's nothing here of evidence or importance." One of them said to the two policemen.

"Okay then." They turned to Banjo. "We'll keep you updated if we find anything." The men walked off to the staircase. "Wait, so you're not going to go looking for my sister?" Banjo yelled at them. They continued walking, ignoring him. "Hey!" They slammed the door to the staircase.

Later that night, Kazooie lied in bed, noticing how lonely it was without Tooty there. She never really showed a liking towards her, but she didn't dislike her either. That was just how she was with everyone. Well, everyone except for Banjo. He was the only one she showed respect towards. Kazooie heard footsteps out in the hallway. She got out of bed and opened her bedroom door very carefully. She saw a figure walking to the living space. The light from the moon glowing on the window made the figure more defined. It was Banjo, with a blue backpack on.

"Banjo!" She called to him, and ran to him. She knew what he was doing.

"Don't even try Kazooie. The police won't look for her, so it's up me to find her." He said with his back to her. He attempted to walk away, but Kazooie grabbed his arm. "But Banjo…" She said to him. "I already said don't try. You're not going to make me stay no matter how hard you try."

"Banjo, who said I was going to try and make you stay?" Banjo turned his head around to look at her. She smirked up at him. "Let me go pack a bag. I'm coming with you." She ran off to her room and came back ten minutes later with a bag. "Let's go." She said to him. Banjo grabbed his keys and opened the door. When he went to walk out, he saw a figure sitting next to the door.

"Mumbo?"

"It's about time you came out." Mumbo said to him, standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"How did you know I was going to go look for my sister?" He asked the pale red head,

"I had a feeling." He smiled at him. "Now let's go find your sister."


End file.
